Intentions
by Ella Cieux
Summary: They had the best of intentions... not angst... basically.. PWP


Disclaimer: Not mine

Author's Note: This is basically a one shot, basically I have writer's block and in order to get on with my "Inevitable" story I needed to write something to lure Bob (he's my plot bunny) out of hiding. Basically good 'ole fashioned smut. If you have a problem leave now. Oh did anyone see the epi Prisoner ever? I burst out laughing during the part where Bobby's walking around like a loon. Oh and this maybe a little OoC but sorry the Bobby in my head doesn't play nice. This little piece was inspired by "Prisoner" because Alex was wearing some really nice jeans… odd yes? Also anyone dislike the Mike and Carolyn team? I mean they're okay but I would go for my Bobby and Alex any day.

* * *

He wondered when she started wearing jeans to work. He was surprised at himself for not catching the sudden change in apparel. Maybe it wasn't so sudden, he just couldn't figure out when she went from the suits to the tight sweaters and jeans. He knew it was sometime after she had the baby, he just wasn't sure. What he also wasn't sure of was when he started noticing her clothing. He remembered thinking in the beginning that she managed to dress nicely and still look feminine, but that was about it for him then. Now, suddenly it was 'why did all women's clothing have to be so god damn form-fitting?' He knew it made more than just him focus on Alex whenever she would make a point. Hell, even the perps noticed Alex even though she never dressed especially revealing. Of course, he figured that noticing her clothing was about the same time he wanted to slug any guy who looked at Alex in any way other than professional. He'd done it a couple times, but she never noticed his jealousy.

"Bobby!" Alex yelled, chucking a pencil at her partner.

"Wha--oh," Bobby answered sheepishly, also a little concerned because she only called him Bobby after she had been yelling for a good while.

"Where were you?" Alex asked with a bit of a smile on her lips.

"I'm not sure…" Bobby replied; answering honestly would admit that his mind was currently on her jeans.

"Ye-a-h," Alex said in a drawn out way, but she ignored Bobby's habit to drift off into space whenever he was left alone for more than five minutes.

What she was sure he didn't know was that the whole time he had been off in never-never land he had been looking at her. His gaze had been enough to make her squirm even before she looked up at him. She wanted to know what he was thinking about that had made him look at her like that. She also wanted to do some very unprofessional things to him as well, but it looked like she wasn't going to get either. So, she went back to her work, or at least pretended to, but she could feel him staring at her again. She was on her wit's end with the sudden bout of staring that she had been receiving from her partner for the past few days. She knew he said he liked to watch but when she would look at him he wasn't really watching her, he was in his own little world. But whatever he was thinking about in his little world was making his eyes burn into her.

She couldn't concentrate on work so she just sat there, staring at her paperwork, thinking. She had perfected it enough so that Deakins didn't know she wasn't working. But Bobby always knew and teased her about it sometimes, but lately he had been too quiet to tease--he'd been thinking too much. She wondered if she had done something to upset him. She was actually surprised he hadn't mentioned anything about the fact that she had taken to wearing jeans and sweaters or t-shirts instead of her old suits. She'd been doing it for a while now and he still hadn't said anything about it. Usually, he would ask her whom she was trying to impress if she wore something even a little out of the ordinary. But not this time. She knew he had to notice the fact that her necklines were progressively going lower and her jeans were getting just a bit tighter. She wondered if that was what was causing his staring. She doubted it; it wasn't like Bobby to notice these things at work. He was just too wrapped up in said work, but she could always hope… even though it wasn't very likely.

"You're not actually working are you?" Bobby asked, breaking Alex out of her reverie.

"No… are you?" Alex nodded, looking up at Bobby.

"Not really," Bobby agreed, watching her.

"Maybe we should go. It's getting late and I'm starving," Alex said, looking at the clock, which read close to nine-thirty.

"Want to get dinner with me… maybe? I-I know an Italian place you might like," Bobby stammered as he asked Alex.

Alex couldn't help but smile at this trait of Bobby's. When he was nervous about something, he stammered quite a bit. She thought it was cute. Of course, it also was a great tool to make people think that he was slow even though he was probably one of the smartest people on earth. Of course, she was also flattered by his offer; he seemed to remember her certain fondness for Italian foods. But on the same token, all she wanted was to go home and take a shower, a very hot shower.

"I'd love to but I need a shower… badly," Alex said, turning him down with a sad smile.

"Oh…okay then." Bobby nodded, looking a bit dejected.

"Tell you what, you can make dinner for me while I get my shower and we can eat at my place… anything you want," Alex quickly added. It hurt her to see the little sad look on his face after she turned him down.

"Alright," Bobby agreed with a small smile crossing over his features.

* * *

Alex smiled as she stepped out from her shower. She actually felt good--a little hungry, but clean and relaxed. She wrapped the rather large towel around her before opening the door. Peering into the hallway, she could already smell spaghetti and something garlicky, probably garlic bread. She quickly walked the distance between her bathroom and her room. Shutting the door behind he,r Alex began to chew on her lip as she looked in her closet for something to wear. She had every intention of wearing something comfortable, yet she wanted to test and see if Bobby would even notice if she dressed like a girl. She also couldn't be too noticeable about it. Of course, the idea of walking out in some of the lingerie she had and just jumping him was appealing. Instead, Alex chose the next best thing. She took out a flimsy lilac camisole from her dresser and put it over a black lacey bra. She paused, pleased with the start of the outfit. She didn't feel like attempting to put on jeans with still damp legs. So, she decided on a jean skirt that didn't quite reach her knees. Giving one last vigorous rub to her hair, Alex dropped the towel before starting back into the kitchen.

"Smells heavenly," she said, padding silently to the stove. She grabbed the spatula and took a bit of the red sauce. Just as she was about to put it into her mouth, the spoon was taken from her.

"Not until dinner is ready," Bobby said before giving the sauce a stir.

He glanced over at Alex, who had put her arms over her chest and started pouting. He then took in her whole outfit. The shirt she was wearing was practically transparent. He knew she had to have known that. He quickly glanced back down at the food he was trying to prepare and he the focused all his attention on the food.

But it was too late to escape unnoticed by Alex. She smirked unfolding her arms and moving to sit on her kitchen table. Well, judging by the look he had given her when he realized her outfit, he knew she was female. She watched as Bobby put all of his focus into cooking; this was what he did when he wanted to get his mind off of something else. Alex could only think of one thing that could have triggered him to do that.

The both of them ate dinner in almost silence. Sporadically, they would talk about the first thing that came to their minds, but it wasn't filler. Both of them were completely comfortable with the silence that settled when they weren't bringing up random things. When they finished, Alex smiled grabbing the plates.

"No, let me help you," Bobby said, standing.

Alex rolled her eyes. "No, Bobby. It's my house, you're a guest," she said before placing the plates in the sink.

"Alex," Bobby said, gently pushing Alex away from the sink.

Alex was too surprised about the fact that Bobby had used her first name; he usually only used that when he was trying to shock a point into her. It worked this time as well. She laughed when she realized that he had started running the water. "Hey!" she said, trying to push Bobby away from the sink. Unfortunately, his size was not helping. So Alex did the next best thing she could think of to get him away from the sink. She reached over and grabbed the spray hose before aiming it at Bobby.

"Back away from the sink," she said, placing her thumb on the trigger.

Bobby let out a chuckle before putting his hands up and backed away from the sink. He smiled as he watched Alex put the hose back into the holder before beginning to do the dishes. He didn't want to make her do all the work, considering he had caused half of the mess. He went up behind Alex before grabbing her wrists; if she could play dirty he could as well. "Let me help," he said, holding her wrists away from the sink.

"Bobby, it's my house," Alex said, trying to pull her hands away from him.

"Please?" Bobby begged, firmly holding Alex's wrists.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Robert Goren you are not allowed to help me with the dishes and--" Alex all but screamed before turning around. This caused her wrists to be held above her head. She realized she was now awfully close to Bobby, as in there was no more personal bubble or professional distance.

"And what?" Bobby asked, looking down, noting the unfinished sentence.

"And… and," Alex repeated, before giving up. She smiled up at Bobby before leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

Bobby was completely surprised by this action though he kissed back quickly. He never would have imagined Alex would have wanted this. She never really talked about her love life, but from the few glimpses of it he caught, he assumed she liked mysterious guys. Not the guy she had known for five years and could predict even his thoughts.

"Bobby?" Alex asked, her hand resting on either side of his face. He had zoned.

"Sorry… I was thinking," Bobby answered sheepishly, looking down. He was hyperaware of the fact that Alex was touching him… even just his face.

"About what?" Alex asked, leaning against him.

"You," Bobby replied.

"Oh… what about me?" Alex asked, blushing slightly.

"Why?" Bobby questioned.

"Why what?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I have been sitting across from you for five years watching you go out with every girl in our office and them move on to other level of the building and not once you've looked at me. And you gave me one look and I'm not letting it slip away," Alex answered truthfully.

"You've just been missing them then," Bobby smiled down at Alex before kissing her deeply.

Alex was a little surprised at the answer she received; she had expected anything but that response. She didn't think much on it, instead she was too focused on kissing Bobby back with every fiber of her being. She growled in frustration before jumping up slightly so she was sitting on the edge of the counter--she was now closer in height to Bobby. She smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss a great deal, her tongue pressing into his mouth. She wasn't surprised when she was met with as much force. There were two places she knew Bobby was comfortable: the dance floor and the bedroom.

Bobby smirked at how much of a fight for dominance Alex was giving him. But he figured he should expect Alex was never one to be submissive to anyone, and he would be no exception. He placed his hands on her hips as she wrapped her legs around his waist. His hands slid underneath the flimsy top. He needed to feel her skin, even if it was just a small section of it.

"Bobby?" Alex asked, pulling back, panting slightly.

"Yeah?" Bobby responded, looking down.

"My room," Alex said simply before starting to kiss him once more.

Bobby wasn't sure how he knew, but he picked the right door to go into as he walked down the hallway. He was still holding Alex, both of them dueling rather fiercely to gain dominance over the other person. Alex smirked as she felt the mattress resist them slightly as she was almost unceremoniously placed onto her bed. She didn't care, though her main focus right now was undoing his shirt. She was beginning to hate buttons and how they seemed to always resist when someone was in a hurry to undo them. She smirked triumphantly as she finished undoing his shirt, though frowning when she remembered his ever-present undershirt. Bobby couldn't help but smile at Alex's frustration when she remembered he always wore a shirt underneath his work shirt.

He stopped her hands, pinning them above her with one of his own. With the other he slowly pushed up her shirt. He leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to the skin he was revealing. He released her hands only when he moved to take off her shirt completely. He sat back slightly, admiring the most of Alex he had ever seen. Alex sat up before kneeling in front of him, her hands gently pushing the shirt off of his shoulders. She made a mental note to offer to pay for the dry cleaning as she threw the shirt onto the ground. She looked up to his face, waiting for some form of resistance to her carelessly discarding his clothing, but when she saw none, she was a little surprised. She instead went to work on that damned under shirt. Once she pulled it off, she sat back on her legs admiring him. Apparently his time in Major Cased hadn't encouraged Bobby to go light on exercise. Bobby was a little apprehensive at the look Alex was giving him; he'd never seen that look before. She looked awfully close to someone examining their prey. Not only did it intrigue him, it also turned him on immensely.

Alex smirked at the look on Bobby's face; she was playing it cool. In reality, knowing she had put that look on his face was doing wonders for her ego. She reached up before slowly sliding down the straps of her bra. She looked up at Bobby from beneath her hair, pleased to see he was starring at her intensely. She reached behind her, unhooking her bra before throwing it to the floor. She closed the space between her and Bobby, still on her knees. She wrapped her arms around his neck, making sure she was pressing her chest against his.

"What do you want Bobby?" She asked with a coy smile on her face.

"You," Bobby growled before pushing Alex onto her back crawling over her.

He had every intention of worshiping the soft mounds she had revealed for him. He pressed soft kisses all along her breast before running his tongue over the still soft nipple. Alex gasped and arched up for him, causing him to lick at the nipple once more. He smirked up at Alex before clamping his lips around the nipple, feeling it harden under his tongue. He nipped and licked at the tiny bud, his hand rising to play with other soft mound. He paused when he felt Alex's hands on his arms tugging him upwards. He looked down at her, his breath catching at what he saw.

Alex was laid back on the bed, her whole body tinted with a bit of red flush. Her dark blond hair was splayed around her head. She had the most gorgeous smile on as she watched him look at her. He wondered how many men had gotten to see her like this. Just the thought made him want to find every one and kill them for having the honor before him.

Alex ran her hand down Bobby's chest to the waistband of his pants. She left her hands there until he came out of his stupor and glanced down at the hand. When he didn't say anything, she took it as a good sign and undid he pants. Somehow, she managed to slide the rest of his clothing off of him and onto the floor at the end of her bed. She pushed Bobby forcefully onto his back before sitting on her knees between his legs looking him over much the way he had looked at her. She couldn't resist running a hand down his broad chest and when she reached his member (it turned out shoes size really did give a good idea,) she ran her hand over it, almost laughing gleefully at the uncontrolled moan he gave her. This was where he lost control and ran with his emotions instead of his brain. She leaned over before running her tongue along the underside of his cock smirking at the reaction.

"You're still dressed," Bobby managed to say as he looked down at Alex.

"So I am." Alex nodded before sliding back off the bed so she was standing off to the side of it, giving him a perfect view.

Bobby watched, entranced as Alex slid down her skirt and then the black lacy panties that had matched her bra. He just laid there, watching Alex, the moonbeams that slid in from between the slats of her blinds making his Alex seem almost angelic standing there before him wearing nothing. He reached out his hands for her, but she refused to take them. Alex crawled onto the bed and she resumed straddling Bobby, smiling at the awestruck look he had on his face.

"Bobby?" She asked, wanting to make sure he was certain nothing would become awkward after this.

"Yes, Alex," Bobby answered with a nod of his head. He looked back at her for the same confirmation.

"I'm glad," was the response he got.

Alex took Bobby's member into her hand before slowly lowering herself onto it. She knew he was just letting her think she had won in their quest for dominance but she wasn't going to say anything. When he was fully inside of her, Alex sat still for a moment reveling in the feeling of it all. Slowly, she began to raise and lower herself on Bobby.

Not being able to take the slow pace Alex had chosen, Bobby rolled them over so Alex was on her back beneath him. He began to thrust into her at a fast her pace. He groaned at the feeling of her; she was all he had dreamt of and more. She encouraged him by wrapping her legs around his waist, her heels digging into his back. He continued to thrust forcefully into her, wondering silently to himself if she knew how beautiful she looked with her head tossed back, silent moans coming from her slightly parted lips.

Alex let out a soft moan; right now all of her concentration was going into forcing Bobby faster in and out of her. She was become frustrated at how good it all felt. She didn't want it to end, but she desperately wanted come. She began to thrust against him, loving the semi-startled response he gave. This seemed to get the point across and he rapidly began to lose control of his pattern. And then it happened.

In this moment there were no partners. There was no work, hell, there wasn't even an outside world and even the room they were in, the bed they were on, seemed to disappear. Right now, there was only Bobby and Alex, controlled by pure lust as they both came. Alex screaming Bobby's name, her nails digging into his back; Bobby growling in a feral tone as he thrust hard one last time into Alex.

For a few minutes afterward, neither of them said anything. Instead, they focused on learning to breath again. Finally, it was Alex who sat up and spoke first. "Thank you," she said as she leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Bobby's lips.

"For what?" he asked, a little confused.

"For this." Alex smiled down at him.

"I should be thanking you then," Bobby stated before pulling Alex back down to him. He kissed the top of her head. "I didn't come over with these intentions," he said truthfully.

"And I didn't invite you over with these intentions. And because of that, I loved this even more," Alex said, resting her head on Bobby's chest.

"Good night, Alex," Bobby yawned as he began to stroke her hair. He waited a few minutes after he breathing regulated and he was sure she was asleep before whispering, "I love you," softly into her hair.

"I love you too," A very sleepy sounding voice echoed him. He smiled in surprise after this.


End file.
